Tidur
by anzuka16
Summary: Naruto yang tak bisa tidur, dan mencari Hinata untuk menemaninya. Warning: inside.


Tidur

Warning: typo, OOC mungkin, terlalu pendek, setengah canon setengah AU dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Semua character yang ada di manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**: Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi saat mau bobok siang, yang akhirnya ga jadi dan malah langsung nulis fic ini. Maaf ya kalo masih jelek, namanya juga newbie.*bow

Yasud, happy reading.(^_^)

Selama 20 tahun Naruto sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri, namun beberapa bulan ini ia merasa insomnia bila tidak tidur bersama orang lain. Ia terus membolak-balik tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia juga semakin mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya agar dingin tak bisa mengganggu acara tidurnya. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba tidur, ia pun menyerah, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur sendiri sekarang. Setelah beberapa bulan ini seseorang selalu menemani tidurnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengerang pelan, dimana istrinya sekarang, sudah jam 10 malam namun belum pulang juga. Naruto pun mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai memencet-mencet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala. Setelah terhubung, ia langsung bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Hinata, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku masih di Hyuuga mansion, Naruto-kun, masih ada sesuatu yang belum selesai." Jawab istrinya di seberang.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku ingin tidur." Kata Naruto setengah merajuk. Istrinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, bukankah kau sudah besar? Kau seharusnya bisa tidur sendiri kan?" katanya dengan tenang sambil menggoda Naruto.

"Ah Hinata, haruskah aku menjemputmu dan membawamu paksa dari Hyuuga mansion?"

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, sayang senyum manisnya tak bisa dilihat oleh suaminya. Hari ini Hinata memang sedang ada rapat penting dengan tetua-tetua klan Hyuuga. Bukannya Naruto tidak menghormati mereka atau apa, tapi berada disekitar mereka tetap membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, walaupun keluarga Hinata senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Lagipula dari pagi sampai sore tadi Naruto berada di gedung Hokage untuk menandatangani beberapa-banyak maksudnya-surat-surat penting. Yah, suatu keberuntungan bagi Naruto.

Setelah menunggu satu jam di kamar dan belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan datang, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggunya di luar. Ia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil baju hangat, syal dan celana panjang dari lemari dan memakainya. Setelah sampai di pintu depan, ia segera memakai sepatu boots coklat hadiah ulang tahun dari Hinata, agar tidak kedinginan. Naruto dengan sabar menunggu di depan pintu gerbang rumah mereka yang berada di Namikaze mansion. Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya berdiri disana sambil memasukkan tanganya ke saku jaket agar tetap hangat, beberapa menit berikutnya ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika karena bosan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, melihat mesin penjual minuman otomatis di pojok jalan. Selanjutnya, Naruto merogoh semua saku yang ada di baju maupun celananya berharap mendapatkan uang receh, dan yatta! Ketemu uang receh, dengan semangat ia berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis, memencet tombol kopi hangat setelah memasukkan uang receh. Setelah kopi yang ditunggunya keluar, ia segera meraihnya dan menggunakannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Naruto mulai berjalan kembali ke tempatnya menunggu tadi, dan melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya telah berada disana. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa ia sadari, semakin dekat dengan targetnya semakin lebar pula senyum di wajahnya.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dimana ia merasa seseorang datang, dan langsung menyunggingkan senyum sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tak tahu bahwa hal itu membuatnya semakin manis dihadapan Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, kau pasti kedinginan ya?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Naruto, kemudian mengeratkan syal yang tadi agak renggang karena keusilan Naruto sendiri. Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung memeluk Hinatanya. Ya, **Hinatanya**. Memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam rambut istrinya.

"Aku kangen sekali."

"Aku juga Naruto-kun." Jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan di depan rumah yang untungnya sedang sepi karena malam hari. Hinata mulai melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto agak kaget merasakan gerakan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukankah kau mengantuk Naruto sayang?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah iya, aku lupa hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita masuk, udara bertambah dingin." Ajak Hinata tanpa melepas senyum sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikuti Hinata sambil membalas gandengan wanitanya.

"Uwah, dingin sekali ternyata di luar." Kata Naruto heboh sambil menggosok-gosok badannya dengan tangan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di luar Naruto-kun?" Tanya istrinya cemas.

"Yah, sudah agak lama sih, kau terlalu lama Hinata."jawabnya untuk membuat Hinata lebih merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, akau akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu kalau kau mau." Katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak usah, kau hanya perlu memelukku saja Hinata-chan." Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayo kita tidur saja, aku mengantuk." Jawabnya atas pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Hinata sambil membimbing wanita itu ke kamar mereka.

owari

omake

Naruto bergelung di kasurnya sambil memeluk Hinata. Ah dia lega, dia sudah bisa tidur sekarang. Hei, Hinata kau tahu, kau adalah sesuatu yang menenangkan bagiku. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Oyasumi Hime.

**A/N**:Hehe, sebenernya saya pengen banget ikut NHFD, tapi kayaknya udah telat.

Yah, ini adalah fic NHFD yang telat.

Reviewnya ya…

Arigatou gozaimasu

(n_n)


End file.
